Home Sweet Heart Stone
"Home Sweet Heart Stone"' '''is the ninth episode of ''Princess Gwenevere and the Jewel Riders. It is a character development episode for Tamara. Its international titles include Catalan "Dolça llar de la Joia del Cor" ("Sweet Home of the Heart Stone"), French "Le Pays joyeux" ("The Happy Country"), Portuguese "Querida pedra do coração" ("Dear Heart Stone"), Russian "Родной дом и сила сердечного камня" ("The Homeland and Power of the Heart Stone"), Serbo-Croat "Dome, slatki kamene" ("Home, Sweet Stone"), and Spanish "Hogar, dulce bogar, piedra de corazones". It is one of the episodes retold in the Panini sticker album. Tamara is called by her parents to the Heartland Farm to examine a recently discovered a legendary prism fox, but Lady Kale steals the fox and uses it to capture all the magic animals from the farm. In a musical battle between her and the Jewel Riders, who will play the last note? Synopsis Plot summary All three Jewel Riders along with the babies in the Crystal Carriage head to Heartland Farm, where Tamara's parents Doc and Charity live and work. Doc and Charity have found a prism fox, a unique magical creature that communicates by singing. After arriving at the farm, Tamara attempts to communicate with the prism fox, just a cub, through her Heart Stone. The fox creates a wild magic explosion and suddenly speaks. The fox's name is Kit, and she wants to go back to her mommy. But the evil Lady Kale has also heard about the appearance of a prism fox with magical powers, and wants one for herself. She arrives with Grimm and the dweasels and lands nearby in the middle of a night. Kale plays set of bagpipes for a magic call to summon the fox. The rest of the baby animals at the farm — including Tamara's babies — follow Kit to Kale, whose music hypnotized them into thinking she is their mother. Kale is disappointed seeing Kit is not quite what she imagined, but she takes the whole lot of them away. At dawn of the next day, the Jewel Riders wake up to discover that Kit and the baby animals are gone. Tamara uses her Heart Stone to locate her babies. At the same time, Kale also finds out that Kit and the baby animals have vanished from her Dragon Wagon and goes back. Both groups track the animals to a valley between two hills, where they begin a fight for control of the animals by having a magical battle of bands — the Jewel Riders with their unicorns plus Archie (with Chooga's help) make a rock band using the Heart Stone and their other Enchanted Jewels, whilst Kale with her dweasels and Grimm are turned into a heavy metal band by the Dark Stone. Kale moves in to recapture Kit, but then the distressed fox turns crystal and a magic vortex pulls them both into the Wild Magic portal before sealing. The Jewel Riders manage to bring Kit back, and Kale is seemingly gone. Now that the battle is over, the Jewel Riders form an Enchanted Circle to help Kit reunite with her parents. Kit's parents show up, thank the Jewel Riders for helping Kit, and give Tamara the ability to summon Kit when needed. After the foxes leave, Tamara says the episode's moral — "Home is where you're loved, where your heart is" — and'' happily leads all the animals home by playing a tune on her flute. Nearby, Grimm despairs for the loss of his mistress. But then it turns out Kale has survived that and is already back in Avalon. Panini sticker album narration (Translated from French) Tamara returns home with Starla (Gwenevere) and Fallon. Her parents have asked her to come to the farm where they reside, a true paradise for all the animals that live there. It is precisely here that they have just discovered a prism fox, a magic animal with mysterious powers from a species which existence was thought to be disputed. When she arrives, Tamara is warmly welcomed by her family. The fox, named Kit, looks like all the little foxes of his breed. But when Tamara speaks to Kit by using her Heart Stone, she undergoes a transformation. For a moment, the little animal takes the appearance of the legendary crystal fox with magical powers. The legend says that crystal foxes are irresistibly attracted to music. So why not come to Tamara and perform a nice concert? And now chickens, elephants, bears and giraffes, monkeys and hippos all start to dance! But the news were also heard by Kale. The latter plots to take advantage of the powers of the fox, and the same night, she goes to the hill next to the farm and begins to play magic bagpipes. The music wakes Kit that is immediately attracted to the hill. But music also lures in all animals from the farm. Kale then sees an arriving flock of goats, giraffes, zebras and sheep... and it is useless to tell them to leave. When Kale tries to drive them away, they all cry tears, to the point that even she can not remain unfeeling! The next day, having found about the disappearance of animals from the farm, Tamara, Starla and Fallon go out in search of them. They end up finding them in a valley along with Kale. To bring them back, Tamara intends to use a musical instrument. She begins to play clarinet. But Kale can not be surprised and she responds to the sound of clarinet with the sound of... organs! This means war! Well, so be it! Starla and Fallon join Tamara and, facing the organs, they play a wild rock. Farm animals, on their side, do not really know what they have to do: they are completely disoriented by all these sounds of music that attract them in both directions! At this point Tamara and her friends decide to put an end to this racket before it could cause an outbreak in the magic forest. The animals then go to Kale and Kit comes first. But it is too late: a tornado of wild magic has been unleashed and it seizes Kale and the fox into its whirlwind! Starla, Tamara and Fallon concentrate all the powers of their jewels towards the tornado to pull back Kit. The little animal reappears safe, and behind her arrive also her parents. They live within the wild magic and now she must return. But Kit will meet her friends every time they will call her! Behind the scenes Original script Inspirations and homages cited in the script include Elton John, Dizzy Gillespie, Amadeus, ''Phantom of the Opera, and Maxell commercial. Lady Kale ending up (briefly) trapped in an empty tree might be a nod to how Merlin was imprisoned by the Lady of the Lake in some versions of the Arthurian legend. Avalon: Web of Magic connections * This episode is Spellsinger meets Legend of the LAOA. The former introduces magical music and has a band battle, and the latter's plot is basically everything that happens to Kit. * The book ''Song of the Unicorns ''has the mages too hang out with lots of young magical animals and sing songs. * Kit has an analogue in Avalon: Lyric the crystal cat. They are both legendary singing creatures that can turn into crystal. * Bubbleberries are a popular elf food in Avalon. * Like Tamara, Emily lives with a veterinarian (a combination of Tamara's parents) and cares for a lot of animals. They also both play flute, though Emily plays a concert flute while Tamara plays a recorder-like instrument. * Like the Jewel Riders, the mages in Avalon all have musical talent. The only difference is the amount of talent they have: Adrianne and Emily can actually play their instruments, while Kara's talent is marginal at best. * The talk about the Wild Magic being unstable is similar to the Magic Web being out of alignment in Avalon. Media File:09-01.png File:09-02.png File:09-03.png File:09-04.png File:09-05.png File:09-06.png File:09-07.png File:09-08.png File:Home Sweet Heart Stone - Starla and The Jewel Riders - Full Episode 9 - S1E9 File:Home Sweet Heart Stone - Princess Gwenevere and the Jewel Riders - Full Episode 9 - S1E9 File:Le pays joyeux - Princesse Starla et les Joyaux Magiques - épisode 9 File:Princess Starla & the Jewel Riders 09 (Russian) File:Starla e as Jóias Encantadas 09 Querida pedra do coração See also * Heart Stone External links * Official streaming * Original script (pdf) * The Avalon Archive recap and analysis Category:Episodes Category:First season